pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
James
Other Name(s): Race: Human Gender: Male Birthday: ? Age: *Season 1 (22) Hometown: ? Region: Kanto Height: ? Weight: ? Occupation: Pokémon Trainer, Team Rocket Member Martial Status: ? Relatives: *Grandparents (Nanny and Pop-Pop) *Unnamed Parents *Jessebelle (ex-fiancée) Series Debut: A New Journey Begins, Chapter 12 'Appearance' James also has a tendency to cross-dress, but has not done it since Pros and Con Artists, with the exception of the occasional impersonation of characters such as Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Jessie. In fact, Dressed for Jess Success! marks the first time he cross-dresses in the Diamond & Pearl series, though it was him disguised as Jessalina. He also often dresses up like famous celebrities as well, such as Professor Oak, Juan, and Norman, and impersonates other non-human objects, including Pokémon, animals, and even bushes and trees. 'Personality' Perhaps due to his heavily enforced, sheltered upbringing, as well as the constant harassment that he had to endure from Jessiebelle as a child, James has an odd, somewhat submissive personality. He will regularly comply to whatever ideas the other two come up with, and when he doesn't, usually ends up doing so anyway, like when he was forced to trade his Victreebel away. He also seems to be the most emotional amongst the Team Rocket Trio, and if the three should ever happen to get separated, he'll seem very lost without his companions. James also appears to have the most conscience among the three, and is the least prone to backstabbing someone who is kind to him. He can actually be quite sinister when he wants to, however. 'Biography' An only child of millionaires, James was forced to endure formal society while growing up. Often having to take part in numerous lessons and activities he had little to no interest in, he eventually began to grow weary of the rules and standards that appeared to be ever-present within the upper-class.At a young age, he was engaged to a girl named Jessiebelle. It was revealed in The Treasure Is All Mine! that he wanted to marry her at some point but he changed his mind after he saw how controlling and overbearing she was. Unable to stand her, he ran away, leaving his lavish lifestyle as well as beloved pet Growlithe , Growlie , behind. He then enrolled in Pokémon Tech , a Trainers' school, where he met Jessie, and subsequently failed and dropped out. After this, as revealed in The Bridge Bike Gang, Jessie and James joined a bicycle gang in Sunny Town, where James was known for using training wheels, acquiring the nicknames "Little Jim" and "Trainer James".Due to conflicts in canon between Kanto and Johto episodes and the special episode Training Daze, what happened between James and Jessie after the bike gang is unknown. What is known, as shown in the special episode, is that they joined Team Rocket separately and were on initially unfriendly terms after being grouped with Meowth but they quickly made up and became good friends. 'Natural Ability's and Power's' 'Natural Ability's' 'Power's' 'Pokémon Trainer Ability' See Pokémon Trainer Profile 'Equipment' 'Quotes' Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Characters Category:Normal Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Human Characters